TEAM (Script Version)
by Kaniken
Summary: 4 teenagers are chosen to be a team group in their guild. At first, they are reluctant to work with each other but soon they become closer with each other as they go through everything together throughout the story.
_It all started in the guild meeting room….We disliked each other and refused to work together but as we spent time together longer, we all became best friends. We were like no other; always getting jobs done while having fun together at the same time. We were a team._

Master Holland: Gather around everyone!

Everyone shot up from their seats as Master Holland entered the main room

Master Holland: Today we're going to try something new and this will possibly change the future of this guild!

Everyone cheered hugging each other

Master Holland: You will all be set up into teams

The room instantly went silent

Keira: But Master, we're already in teams

Seth: Yeah pops, what's the real news for us?

Amanda: I wonder if we're going to get new equipment

Minho: Or a new guild place!

The room soon started to get loud again as everyone got excited

"Quiet!" Master Holland roared across the room

"There will be no new equipment or guild houses. I thought I would change things up a bit here" he continued.

Seth: What do you mean Master?

Master Holland: All of you have chosen your own teams with your friends. Because of that, you barely know anyone else other than your team. Well today, I am going to assign you into 8 new teams, so you can all get along as guilds are supposed to.

Minho: Aww c'mon Master, we worked so effectively with the teams we chose.

Master Holland: And now, you will get to work more effectively with your new teams.

Master Holland: In fact, I just thought of a team. Keira, Amanda, Seth, Minho. Since you four kept talking, you'll get along well with each other for sure.

The whole room started to giggle and snigger

 _Who knew that Master Holland changed each of our lives at that moment…This was the beginning of something new for each of us_

Keira: Master!

Minho: I promise I will never say a word again!

Amanda: I didn't even talk that much!

Seth: Why!

Master Holland: Heh...Now that you four are a team. Go and get to know each other somewhere else while I form the other teams.

All four groaned as they left the room

Minho: Damn, this sucks…

Seth: Out of the 32 people, why you?

Amanda: Hey I'm Amanda, nice to meet you

Keira: Nice to meet you, I'm Keira

Amanda: What a nice name! You know…

Keira and Amanda start to chat

Seth: Well seems like the girls are getting along already, I guess we should too –

Minho: I wonder how long we're going to be in these teams. Or is this our team for the rest of our lives *gasps*

Seth: Hey! I'm trying to talk to you and you're in your own world

Minho: Oh, sorry….My name's Minho *raises hand*

Seth: Seth *shakes hand*

Both girls turn around

Amanda: Well it seems like you two are getting along now

Minho: Yeah well it's okay

Keira: Yeah I think you guys will make a great couple *wink*

Seth: Don't push it woman

Keira: Excuse me? I have a name you know

Seth: You're excused.

Keira: Should I teach you manners, Seth

Seth: No thank you, Keira

Keira: Thank you

Seth: Yeah, yeah *walks another way*

Keira: Ughh come back here! I'm going to teach you some manners!

Keira chases after Seth

Amanda: Wow, they seem to get along really well

Minho: Ha-ha I know right

Amanda: So…Minho right? Er...What are you good at?

Minho: Eating, you?

Amanda: Ha-ha-ha no I mean combat-wise

Minho: Ah…well I'm really good with spears. How about you?

Amanda: Woah! Can you teach me? I'm pretty good with potions such as healing.

Minho: Sure it won't be a problem to teach you! If you're good with potions than you can aid me on the field ha-ha

Amanda: Yess okay! Teach me next time we go on the training field!

Minho: Sure, you wanna go look for Seth and Keira now?

Amanda: Yeah we should, Master will call us anytime soon. I saw them head toward that way

Amanda and Minho start to run towards their direction

Meanwhile…

Master Holland: Alright everyone! I'm sure you got plenty of time to know each other, seems like some of you are already great friends. Wait, where is Team 1?

Eric: Remember you sent them out Sir?

Master Holland: Oh yes that's right. Eric, can you please go get them?

Eric: Yes sir!

Back to Team 1…

Seth: And then I told Master it wasn't me and he actually bought it!

Keira: Ha-ha-ha oh my gosh! Wow you really are something

Seth: Ha that's probably the one chance I had to do it though

Keira: Ha-ha-ha…Hey, I just realized….where are we?

Seth and Keira look around

Seth: What the…how did we end up in the forest?

Keira: I guess we talked too much that we lost track of where we were walking ha-ha

Seth: Yeah I guess so…Okay well lets head back now. I'm pretty sure Amanda and Minho are already back in the guild house

Keira: Yeah, we just need to go back the path we walked

?: NOW!

Three men jump out onto the paths

?: He-he they look like they can have some gold on them, don't they?

?: Yeah, the girl is pretty-looking too

?: Boys, we hit a good one today…

Seth: Who the heck are you guys?

?: It doesn't matter who we are, we just want everything you got

Keira: Well come and try

?: Ooh she's a tough one. She's a keeper.

 **To be continued..**


End file.
